Inevitable
by Sandy
Summary: A Trory fic set at the end of high school. Rory finds out she can't go to the college of her dreams and finds a new friendship because of this
1. Solitude

Rory had been dreading this moment for the two years since her grandfathers death

Inevitable

Author's Note: This is my first ever fic,I've been reading them for a long time but have never really taken the initiative to write anything. But I got the idea for this story and it just seemed to write itself. Please review I'd absolutely love to hear any opinions. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter One

Solitude

Rory had been dreading this moment for the two years since her grandfathers death. He had been a good grandfather to her once she began to get to know him. She had only really known him for a year before he died of a heart attack. He had left Rory's grandmother with only two hundred dollars in the bank because of an unfortunate business transaction. Emily Gilmore had always lived a rich life and was not prepared in any way for this occurrence. She had not been able to make it for a month on her own. Rory and her mother Lorelai had taken Emily to their house where she had lived for the past two years. Emily had been very shaken up after her husband's death, but had become a much different woman. She had realized what a cold woman she had been and had opened up and become like a second mother to Rory. But Rory had known that although her mother opening her own bed and breakfast, and her part time job at the grocery store had kept her enrolled in the prestigious private school, Chilton, it would not be enough to get her into the college of her dreams. The scholarships she had been offered hadn't been enough to cover all of the costs, and Rory had been trying to hide this fact from herself. Her mother and grandmother had never come out and told her that this was going to happen, which is why Rory suspected that was what her mother wanted to tell her right now. 

"Rory, I know you've always dreamed of going to Harvard, and that's an amazing dream and you totally deserve it, but I don't know if it will actually be possible. Now we won't know for sure for a little while but this has been eating up inside of me and you know I can't keep secrets from you."

"I know," Rory said on the verge of tears.

"Now don't you start to cry or else I will too" Lorelai joked wiping at her teary eyes. Rory looked away, she was getting tired of her mother's everything revolves around me act. When Rory had had her first big break-up, Lorelai got back together with her boyfriend. When Rory got back together with Dean, Lorelai had gotten proposed to. When Rory broke up with Dean at the end of last year Lorelai had broken off her engagement to Max, and hadn't barely even noticed Rory's unhappiness. But this was Rory's time to be unhappy, her mother couldn't understand how overwhelming it was. Rory was the one who needed to be consoled, not the other way around.

"Rory? Are you okay. I promise you we will find someway to get around this, no obstacle will be able to escape the Gilmore Girls." Lorelai said, obviously feeling ignored.

"Can we just stop talking. I need to let this sink in" Rory said. Lorelai nodded and put her arms around Rory who buried herself against her mother. She could feel the tears coming, working towards Harvard had been her only sanctuary in the past year. She had been holding everything inside of her and she could feel it all pouring out. 

The next day at school was even worse for Rory. Nothing had changed around her, but inside the drive to succeed was missing. She couldn't pay attention in any of her classes which even the teachers had noticed. After her second period science class her teacher, Mr. Taylor, had asked if there were any problems she wanted to talk about. Rory had just shook her head and turned to leave when Mr. Taylor suggested she could visit her guidance counsellor instead. Rory smiled and left the classroom. It was lunchtime and she didn't feel the need to go to the library as she usually did during this break so she wandered aimlessly through the halls. She turned down a corridor and found herself standing outside of the guidance office. She figured that since she was there anyways there wasn't any reason not to go in.

Rory stepped inside the small waiting room and asked the secretary if Mrs. Black was there. The secretary nodded and motioned her inside the office. 

"Rory,how are you doing today?" Mrs. Black has asked cheerfully. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Rory obliged and quickly sat down. "Not so good actually." She said. Mrs. Black looked at her questioningly. Rory had always been an almost perfect student, one of the most promising at Chilton, but the look on her face was not one that she was used to seeing. "My mother finally told me last night that I probably won't be able to go to Harvard,"

Mrs. Black sighed and looked down. She had been suspecting this would be coming soon. Rory had come to her a year and a half ago to start applying for scholarships so she would be able to fulfill her dreams even if the family was not able to pay for it. Rory had won almost every scholarship she had applied for, but apparently it had not been enough.

The guidance counsellor looked down at Rory's melancholy and tiredface and suggested she take the rest of the day off from school to relax. "I'll try and think of some alternatives for you tonight as well."

Rory nodded and thanked Mrs. Black. She turned and left the office heading for the student parking lot. She got into her car that Dean had made for her and began to cry again. This car had too many memories of the times she had shared with Dean, and both of their break-ups that had occurred here too. Most days Rory was able to block out these feeling simply because the car was the easiest and cheapest way for her to get anywhere, but she had no strength left to fight the overwhelming emotions. 

Rory lifted her head off the steering wheel a few minutes later, took a deep breath and turned the key in the ignition. The old car gave the same jolt it always did when she started it, and she sighed again. She backed out of the parking spot and headed towards the road leading to Stars Hollow. She was almost in Star's Hollow when she realized how worried her mother and grandmother would be if she came home early from school. She decided to take a detour to the Star's Hollow Inn. Her mother had run the inn until she bought her own bed and breakfast, and her and Rory had even lived there when they first moved to the Hollow. Rory had always loved the view from the small house behind the hotel and she went there whenever she needed to think anything over. 

Rory got out of the car and walked through the trees until she could see the clearing with the small home. She walked up and looked in the window. It was being used a storage garage now so it seemed she would have to stay outside. She went over to a small grove of trees, lay down and closed her eyes.

** There will be more chapters in this story. I do have a pretty good idea of where I am heading, but I really wanted to put this up so there would be a little bit for you to read so (hopefully) you'll come back and read some more. J


	2. Friends First

Rory had been dreading this moment for the two years since her grandfathers death

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys were great! I really appreciate it. I was amazed that this many people have replied already. Thanks to Chelle, Lenny, Dax, Janaz and "annonomous".  Chapter Two 

Friends First

Tristan Dugay strutted down the hallway. He loved going to Chilton, he had always been the most popular guy in his class, and now that he was a senior in the whole school. All the freshman girls stared as he passed them, and giggled once he went by. Most days it annoyed him, but today he needed some self esteem. He was headed for the guidance office for his weekly meeting. Although he had been given many opportunities in his life because of his families wealth he hadn't spent them very well. He had slacked off on his school work every year and the whole chance he stood at going to a good school was his final exams, and that was only because of his father's money. Tristan had come to this realization halfway through the first semester of this year and had worked his butt off taking extra classes to make up for all of his near failures.

"Come on in Tristan," said his guidance counsellor as he stepped through the doorway. Mrs. Black had been helping him get his act together all year and had helped with everything. Tristan sat in the chair opposite her desk and looked on curiously as she stood near the window, looking outside constantly. 

Tristan coughed quietly to get her attention and she turned around and looked at him. It wasn't the same kind and helpful face he was used to seeing, she looked really mad and upset. "Is there something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Is there something wrong? Of course there is. The fact that slackers who don't care at all can get into college while so many people who deserve it much more can't!" She almost yelled, pacing around the room.

"What.." He began, but she stopped and looked at him. 

"Oh I'm sorry Tristan. It's almost the end of the year, I've got a lot on my mind, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I know how hard you've been working this year."

Tristan just looked at her shocked. "What? Who?"

Mrs. Black went and sat back at her desk. "Rory Gilmore."

"Rory? What are you talking about?"

"She can't afford to go to Harvard. There's no way she can, and she's such a great kid, and worked so hard it's not fair for her."

Tristan sighed. He'd had his share of run-ins with Rory as well. Their entire sophomore year had been spent exchanging harsh words and even one tender kiss. Tristan had had the biggest crush on Rory, but she had absolutely hated him. She broke his heart on the last day of school ditching him for her old boyfriend. And since then they had only spoken a few polite words. "Wow, that's got to really suck," he said, trying to hide his true emotions from the teacher. 

"It sure does.." she said sighing and looking away.

Tristan immediately knew she thought he must be an insensitive jerk, so he continued, "That really sucks. You were telling the truth before. Why do I get all these stupid opportunities when I barely even care. Can't she get a scholarship or something?"

"She tried. They can't cover all of the costs. We've tried everything. She came in here just before you in tears about it."

Tristan felt his heart clench up. He thought he had managed to bury his Rory feelings, but it seemed they were ready to emerge. "Do you," he paused and tried to decide whether this was the right thing to do or not. "Do you know where she is? I think she could probably use a friend right now."

"I told her to go home, but I don't know if you're the kind of friend she would want to see right now Tristan. You with all the doors opening up in front of you after hers just slammed shut." She looked up and saw how sincere he looked. "On the other hand maybe you could give her a flicker of hope."

Tristan smiled at her and got up. "See you next week Mrs. Black" he said as he closed the door behind him. He rushed out to the parking lot and hopped into his SUV.

"Mom, I really don't see what that would do." Lorelai groaned.

"Just think about it for a minute Lorelai. When you are upset what do you want to do?" Emily asked.

"Mope." 

"Well I've heard you tell Rory on plenty of occasions that moping is not the way to solve your problems."

"No mom. That's you telling her that. I tell her to mope."

"Lorelai…" Emily said loudly.

"Okay mom. We'll do what you want like always. But remember this is my house. Next time I make the decision."

"Great," Emily said standing up quickly. Now I was thinking we could whip up a cake.."

"Do you know how to 'whip up a cake'?"

"No."

"Me neither. How about we _buy_ a cake." 

"Yes, yes, whatever dear. Cake, now some decorations. Who should we invite?"

Tristan drove into Stars Hollow and found the Gilmore B&B. Rory's car wasn't parked outside so he figured she must have stopped somewhere along the way just like he would have. He turned his vehicle around and drove out the other way back towards Chilton thinking about where she might go. Then he realized that the Stars Hollow Inn had a large park behind it where they had held their Chilton party two years ago at Rory's request. He remembered overhearing her tell everyone it was her favourite place on earth.

As he drove into the parking lot he saw Rory's scrappy little car at the edge of the lot. He drove up and parked beside it. He must have come to the right place but where was she now?

He wandered around the paths leading out from the parking lot and was almost about to give up when he spotted a little cabin in the woods. He peeked in the window. "**_Storage. Should have figured." _**He thought to himself . He turned around and right at the base of a tree was a girl stretched out.

"Rory?" He called over. The girl didn't answer so he went closer to investigate. Within a few steps he could tell it definitely was Rory, and she was definitely asleep. He sat down on the ground a few feet away from her. She was so beautiful, how could he have been able to forget about her. Sure, the fact that she had a boyfriend was one reason, the other was probably that she hated his guts, but he couldn't help the way he felt towards her. 

Tristan sat there for a few minutes, a few times he was going to wake her up, but she probably needed the rest, plus she was so cute sleeping there. A bug crawled towards her head and he leaned over to sweep it away, accidentally brushing her arm as he did. She sort of shook and her eyes opened slowly. Tristan couldn't do anything but stare, even though he was still leaning right over top of her. She opened her eyes and closed them again, then she opened them widely, her eyebrows creasing.

"What!? What am I? What are _you!_" She said quickly sitting up and knocking him away. "Tristan?" She said totally confused.

"Uh.. yeah" he said incapable of saying anything else.

"What are you doing here? Why were right I my face when I woke up? Were you like going to kiss me or something? That's weird okay, I was asleep!"

"Umm.. No! No, nothing like that. I came to make sure you were alright."

"Alright? Alright about what? And how did you know I was here."

"I guessed okay. And I guess you aren't as upset as Mrs. Black made it sound. Actually you seem to be your normal self again." Tristan said standing up, as he began to put his fronts back up. He couldn't let Rory know he still liked her.

"What! She told you. That was supposed to be private!" Rory yelled getting to her feet as well.

"Well she told me okay. Maybe she thought we could help each other." He said grasping for strings so he could be with her longer.

" Help each other! With what? You have a perfect life. You can go to any college you want. I'm the one with problems okay. You can't even begin to imagine."

"Uh huh? You want to bet. I wasn't going to be able to go to college either. Maybe not for the same reasons, but I did something about it besides falling asleep in the woods."

"Why do you even care? I don't get it!" Rory said, utterly confused.

"I don't know. I felt bad."

"Felt bad! You should feel bad! You barely work at all and can get in anywhere while I work as hard as possible and can't go at all." She said, sitting down again. She could feel the tears coming, but had to stay brave. Tristan was a jerk and she wasn't going to let him see that.

"Rory, I wish it wasn't like that. I really wish that you could live your dreams. I barely even know you but I know that you of all people deserve at least that, and plenty more." He said dropping to his knees to look her in the eyes. She stared back at him, eyes wide open with tears beginning to well up. "I want you to know that I will help you okay. I feel so bad that this has to happen to you and I want to be able to support you. What do you say? Friends?"

Rory was still shocked. She didn't know that there was this much human inside of Tristan. She had hated him from the first moment she had met him and he had insisted upon calling her Mary. She looked at the ground.

"Rory, I promise I don't mean anything else except that I want you to be my friend all right. I think we could actually both benefit from it a lot, I want to get to know you."

Rory sighed and looked up. She could see in his eyes he was being truthful. There was no way he could be pulling a prank on her it was too sincere. "All right." She said 

Tristan stood up and offered her a hand. She grabbed it and he helped to pull her up. He was about to let go, but she grabbed his hand tighter, she felt so safe and secure. She looked up and saw him looking at her curiously. "I like this," she said. He grinned and they walked back towards their cars.


	3. Good and Bad Suprises

AN: Thanks again for all of the feedback

AN: Thanks again for all of the feedback. It really does help me write to know people have read it and enjoy the story. I hope you like this part, sorry again for the short chapter, but I have started the next one so rest assured it IS on the way. Enjoy the story J Sandy

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. They are property of "Gilmore Girls" and "The WB". 

Chapter Three Good and Bad Surprises 

Rory walked into her home and saw her mother and grandma sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey! I'm home," She called to them. They both turned around to look at her then looked back at one another. Rory stared back at them confused. "Is something wrong?" she asked. 

"Oh, no Rory. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all," Her grandma said as she walked over to Rory pushing her back into the living room. "So how was school today honey?" Rory looked back into the kitchen, her mom was trying to hide something, that was obvious. "Rory? How was school," her grandma snapped, reminding Rory of how she had been a few years ago.

"Uh, it was okay I guess. Nothing really exciting. I talked to Mrs. Black, my guidance counsellor. She said she will try to help us out too." Rory said.

"That's very nice of her. I hope we can find a solution to this problem for you Rory. I just wish there was more I could do." Emily said. "If there's ever anything you want to talk about you know I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know."

**

Tristan walked into Chilton the next morning and made the same detour he'd took every morning of his sophomore year and not since. He walked towards the left wing of the school although his own locker was more towards the middle, this is where Rory's was. He rounded the final corner and saw her putting her books into her locker. He rushed over, "Need some help?" He asked coming up behind her.

"What? Oh, Tristan! You scared me, I thought it was one of the annoying freshmen." Rory said laughing.

"Annoying freshmen? Are there annoying freshmen near your locker? Who are they? I'll protect you," Tristan said jokingly, enjoying seeing her laugh.

Rory laughed again picking up her book bag. "What are you doing over here anyways? Your locker isn't even near here." 

Tristan shrugged. "I parked on the wrong side of the lot today."

Rory couldn't tell whether he was telling the truth or not, but she didn't really care. "I'm happy to have a friend here again. Ever since Paris transferred to France it's been really lonely."

"I have to admit the school is different without her," Tristan said.

Rory stayed silent and they walked together to her first period class. Tristan waved as she went into class. He only had a few minutes to get to his own class but that didn't really matter. So much had changed since the day before it was hard to believe. 

**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rory yelled as a kid hit her from behind knocking all her text books to the floor. She sighed and began to put them back in her locker. 

"Need a hand now?" Tristan asked as he came up to her.

"Do I ever," She said sighing. "Stupid kid."

"Don't worry about it. I've got it," he said leaning to pick up the last book. He handed it to her and she put it in her locker. 

"No homework tonight," she said shutting the locker with all her books inside. "That's a relief."

"Well you're one lucky girl then. I have more than my own share of work to finish tonight." Tristan said groaning.

"Well since I'm not going to be busy maybe I could give you some help with it." Rory offered, not wanting to have to go back to her house where her mom and grandma kept asking her if she was feeling better every five minutes.

"Would you?" Tristan asked looking genuinely surprised. "I'd really appreciate it." Rory nodded and they headed out of the school. "I was thinking it would be nice to go to go back to the Inn. It's so peaceful there I could probably get more work done there then at home."

"I do that all the time! Whenever I have to work on a project or something I go there to clear my head. That's so weird you would have thought of that." Rory said laughing. "Well we better take separate cars if you have to drive back up here anyways," Rory said climbing into her own car. Tristan agreed and they headed to the Inn.

**

"I still can't get over how easy you make this seem," Tristan said shaking his head. "It would have taken me an hour to do all of that."

"Well that's because you didn't know how to start. Its not really that hard now is it?" Rory asked

"I guess you're right. Well I guess that's it. It wasn't that much homework after all," he said grinning at her. Rory smiled shyly back. "Can I ask you a question Rory?" He asked quieter.

"Of course," Rory said.

"Why are you here helping me with my homework. I mean it's nice that we can be friends, but don't you have other things to be doing. Like hanging out with um, Lane or your boyfriend, Dean," he said choking out the last word. 

Rory looked at the ground. "Wow, we really have lost touch haven't we. Dean uh.. Well he broke up with me, almost a year ago now." Rory said quietly, staring at the ground.

"Oh, Rory, I'm sorry. I really had no idea," Tristan said, mad that he'd put his foot in his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know. Besides it's definitely time for me to move on." Rory said sighing. She looked up, "So if we're all done here did you want to stop and grab something to eat before you have to go home?" 

"Sounds great," Tristan said standing up and offering her his hand once again. Rory stood up and just like the day before held onto his hand as they walked to the parking lot. "How about we go to Luke's?" She suggested. Tristan agreed and got in his SUV. Rory got into her car, turned the ignition, but the car wouldn't start. She saw Tristan pull out and tried again. It still wouldn't work, Rory wasn't all that surprised she'd been expecting this for awhile. She got back out of the car and ran towards the large SUV that was almost out of the parking lot.

"Tristan!" she yelled, she saw his brake lights come on, and a second later his head popped out the window.

"What?" he yelled back.

"My car won't start, I'll need to ride with you," she said nearing him. He nodded and she rushed up to open the passenger door. "Thanks," she said panting

"No problem." Tristan said starting to drive again.

"You know what, I'm not really that hungry anyways. Maybe I should go home and tell my mom about the car." Rory noticed Tristan's face fall. "Oh, you can come too. It's just I haven't really told her I wouldn't come home after school and she'll be worried."

Tristan nodded and drove towards the Gilmore B&B. When he pulled up out front he looked over at Rory. "Here you go," he said. I think I'll just head home.

Rory nodded. "You do understand though right?" She asked, "My mom and me..?

"No I understand, don't worry about it," he said resting his hand on he knee to reassure her.

Rory looked down at his hand on her knee and then back up at his eyes. "Okay," she said slowly not wanting to look away. 

"Okay," he said, trying to fill the space between them. The connection they had was so strong at that moment they wouldn't have noticed if a tornado swept them up. They both began to lean in towards one another, but as Rory's face came closer to his own Tristan remembered the other time they had kissed. It had been a nice kiss, but the feelings were one sided, plus it was one of the reasons they had stopped talking in the first place. She had actually left the room in tears. Tristan knew he didn't want to make the same mistake again. He moved his head to the left slightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Rory," he said calmly. She looked at him surprised, but he nodded and she got out of the car. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Tristan." She said walking slowly towards the house looking back at him.

**

"Surprise!" Rory shook her head in disbelief. The living room of the house was decorated with balloons and streamers and everyone was over. The house was full. Why were they all here.

"Rory! Over here," she heard her best friend Lane Kim call. 

Rory went over, "What are all these people doing here? What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"Well your mom and grandma threw a 'Cheer up Rory' party," Lane said giggling, "Look, even my mom came!". Rory stared at her and then burst out laughing. "No, I'm not kidding," Lane said, answering the question she knew Rory was about to ask.

"Wow. Uh, Lane I'm going to have to talk to you later okay. So don't leave. Promise?"

"Promise" Lane said, going off to check up on her mother.

Rory headed through the room to where her mother was standing "A 'Cheer up Rory' party?" She asked shaking her head. 

"It was all _her_ idea," Lorelai said nodding her head at Emily. "I thought it would be a little too corny.

"I think you thought right. But it's the thought that counts, I better go say thanks," she said going to see her grandmother. 

"Do you like it Rory?" He grandma asked as she came over.

"Yes. Thanks Grandma. That was so nice of you." Rory replied.

"I knew you'd like it. You mother didn't think so," Rory tried to hide a grin as she saw her mom standing behind Emily making faces at her.

Rory wandered around the party for a little bit, saying hello and thank you to everyone who had come. She found Lane back in the corner of the room. "Let's go to my room," Rory said. Lance nodded, a very concerned look on her face. "Don't worry, it's not bad news. At least I don't think it is." She said, laughing. This let Lane calm down a bit. She had been running possibilities through her head of what Rory had to talk to her about and none of them had been too pleasant.

**

Rory fell down on her bed and Lane sat on the bean bag chair facing her. "Okay spill," Lane said.

"Well.." Rory began telling Lane about the developments between her and Tristan. 

"He didn't kiss you!" Lane said shocked. 

"I know!" Rory agreed. "It's Tristan. I mean he seems a lot different, but I still thought he would have kissed me. It was weird, I mean maybe he doesn't even like me. And the worst part is I think I like him now."

Lane looked Rory up and down. "Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"No! I can't believe it either. Trust me!" Rory said laughing at the situation. She never would have thought of this two years ago. Lane was about to say something when they heard her mother yelling at her from downstairs. Lane shrugged and left Rory alone in her room to think over the possibilities of what was happening.

End of the chapter. Sorry L Now I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review. It's greatly appreciated.

Courtney (no, definitely not the end), Jackie (Thanks. J), Starlight125, Melissa (yes, I think Rory and Tristan will get together eventually ;) I think she likes him), mrschimpf, Jessie & Lenny & Chelle (Rebels Rock!), Dax and last but actually first Janaz


	4. Destiny

Rory had been dreading this moment for the two years since her grandfathers death

Chapter Four Destiny 

Lorelai opened the door to her daughter's bedroom and stepped inside. "What's up, buttercup?" She asked trying to sounds cheerful. She knew that these last few days had been hard on Rory and she was really trying to be comforting. "Did you enjoy your party this afternoon?" She asked laughingly. Having a surprise party thrown really wasn't something that seemed Rory-like, and the look on her daughter's face when she walked in the door had been priceless. 

Rory laughed, making Lorelai feel a lot more comfortable. This was the Rory she knew and loved. "It was some party," Rory agreed. 

Lorelai pushed Rory over a little on the bed so she could sit down too. "So how are you holding up. Honestly, no joking," she asked, mother mode kicking in.

"Actually I'm doing better than I expected. I guess if I can't go to Harvard next year I could always transfer once I've saved up enough money. And lots of the colleges I've been excepted in are just as good." 

"Just as good?" Lorelai asked questioningly.

"Okay, _almost_ as good though." It won't really make that big of a difference, I'd be learning pretty much the same things either way. Who knows, maybe this is my destiny." Rory said, thinking about Tristan. She would probably never have spoken to him again if he hadn't found out about this problem.

"Rory?" Lorelai said bringing her back to reality. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked raising her eyebrows with curious suspicion. 

"Uh, maybe. I'm not sure yet." Rory said truthfully. "There might be though." 

"Dean?" Lorelai asked quietly, knowing Rory was still a little tender on that subject. Rory shook her head, but Lorelai was amazed that the sad, cloudy eyed expression hadn't come over her face with the simple mention of his name. "This must be big," Lorelai commented, "Even speaking of Dean won't break you."

Rory giggled, and Lorelai could see her trying to decide just how big it was. Rory was a very smart kid, but not always the best at hiding her emotions. "Well you know to let me know when you know right?" Lorelai said. They had agreed upon a tell all as soon as you can way of dealing with one another's relationships. Rory nodded and Lorelai left the room quietly.

Rory fell back on her pillow and sighed. Lane and her mother had both made her think about how she wanted things to play out with Tristan. She had thought being friends with him was a huge step yesterday, but after one day as friends she knew there was something more lying right under the surface. They clicked immediately and she felt like she had been close friends with him forever. Rory knew that the tension in the car earlier had not been her imagination either. She could see in Tristan's eyes that the same emotions she was feeling, confused, worried and most of all curious about how the other felt. 

Rory got off the bed and walked over to her desk grabbing her Chilton phone book. She opened it to the page with his number and put her finger on it. She grabbed the phone, but set it back in the cradle almost as quickly. She was not the type of girl to rush into anything at all. Before she called him she had to have a plan of what she was going to say. She sat on her bed for a few minutes going through various possibilities, and finally deciding on what she could say. She picked the phone back up and began to dial the number. The phone rang and she waited patiently, her heart beating a little quicker as she got nervous. 

"Hello?" she heard Tristan's voice say through the phone.

"Hey, Tristan. It's Rory.." she said, beginning her speech, but she was cut off my Tristan sighing and saying he had been about to call her too. This through Rory off, she hadn't expected that at all. "Umm," she said trying to get back onto her train of thought. "I just wanted to make sure you understood those questions we did today," she said, too nervous to actually bring up what she had meant to say.

"Yeah, it makes a lot of sense now, he said. They both were silent for a couple of minutes. The silence was very awkward, but neither knew exactly what to say. Then at the same time they both said each other's names.

"You first," said Rory.

"I, well I just wanted to make sure that you were alright with what happened after we did my homework." He said slowly. "When we got to your house. I know we agreed to be friends, but I think we stepped over the friendship barrier a little," he said. 

"Yeah, a little," Rory said nervously laughing. 

"But, I didn't know if you were okay with that. I totally didn't mean for anything like thatto happen."

"What!?" Rory said, upset that it had only been an accident. She had been certain that he had been feeling the same way she had. Now it seemed she was totally off base. 

"What?" Tristan asked utterly confused.

"Nothing, my mom just walked in. She needs me to help with the dishes," Rory said eager for an excuse to get off the phone and make sense of her comment.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Tristan said, hanging up his phone.

Rory sat there in shock for a little while, until finally laying down and falling asleep.

**

Rory slowed down as she neared the hallway that lead to her locker the next morning. She peered around the corner and as she had expected Tristan was standing in front of her locker watching for her. She waited for a group of people to come by and walked past the hallway behind them. She had all the books she needed for her first class and wanted to avoid confrontation with him that morning. 

**

Tristan heard the second warning bell ring and began to slowly walk to his class even though he was already late. He gotten to school very early and had waited at Rory's locker for her, but she had never come. He had been one of the first people in the school, and she lived far away there was no way she was there before him. And this was Rory, there was no way she was missing school which left two possibilities, one she was avoiding him, or two she was sick. And after the phone call they had had last night she didn't seem sick, but the abrupt hanging up was a sure sign to the first option. 

**

Rory stood outside the school, anxiously waiting for her mother to come and get her. She hadn't realized how much she was used to the independence of having her own car until it was broken. The car was in the repair shop, and would probably be there for at least a week. Rory glanced behind her, expecting every time to see Tristan who she had managed to avoid the entire day, but she still didn't see him. And the worst part was she was getting disappointed. She started to get mad at herself, it was her own fault that she hadn't seen him, there was no reason for her to hold him responsible at all, he just thought of her as a friend, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

She heard a car honk near her, shaking her out of her thoughts and looked up relieved to see her mother's jeep, not Tristan's SUV. She climbed in and ignored the curious look on her mom's face. She turned the volume up on the radio and leaned her head back on the seat. She looked out the window for most of the ride home, and suddenly caught a glimpse of Tristan's car in the rear view mirror. He must have followed them from Chilton.

"Mom?" Rory said turning towards the drivers side. "Do you think youcould drop me off at the Inn? I have some homework to do, and I think it would be nice to sit out there and clear my head."

"Sure Rory. I'll come pick you up in an hour or so?" She said.

"Sounds great. Thanks." Rory said, taking another peek behind them, she could still see Tristan's SUV even though there was a car between them. Her mother pulled into the parking lot and dropped her off, "I'll be back in about an hour," she said once Rory had collected her bag. Rory nodded and waved goodbye. She headed into the woods to the small cabin for the third time this week. She knew this would be where Tristan would look to find her.

**

Tristan watched Rory's mom pull out of the Chilton parking lot. He had tried to get to her before she left, but his last period teacher had needed to talk to him. When he left the school he saw Rory get into her mom's jeep.

Tristan hurried across the student parking lot and got into his own car. He sped out of the lot and onto the road headed towards Star's Hollow. He saw the jeep far ahead of him on the road, and finally got behind it. He drove behind the Gilmore's, but got stuck at a red light on the way. A car got between the two vehicles, but he could still follow them. Then the car needed to turn left and there was no way around it so Tristan had to wait, he watched the jeep drive into Star's Hollow.

When the car finally got an opportunity to turn Tristan could no longer see the jeep. He figured they had probably gone straight home so he went to the Gilmore B&B. He was relieved to see the jeep in the driveway when he got there. He parked the SUV, got out and went up to the doorway. Rory's mother answered the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Gilmore. Is Rory home?" He asked, guessing she was up in her room.

"No, she isn't here right now," she said in a monotone voice.

Tristan figured Rory had told her mom she didn't want to talk to him, so he asked again. "You're _sure_ she isn't here?" he asked.

She nodded and said "Yes, this is my house, I think I'd know if she was here. I just dropped her off at the Inn a few minutes ago." Rory's mother said rolling her eyes at him. 

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to talk to her. I guess I will later then. Thanks Mrs. Gilmore," Tristan said embarrassed.

"No worries, and you can call me Lorelai, Mrs. Gilmore sounds like my mother or something." Lorelai said.

Tristan nodded and smiled as he walked back to where he had parked. He got in and started the ignition. He backed out of the driveway and began to wonder whether Rory wanted to be found at the Inn or not. The Inn was kind of "their" place now, so if she was avoiding him it would seem kind of unlikely. He decided to go and see.

**

Rory had gone into the woods and about half an hour had passed. She had been so sure Tristan had been following them, but maybe it wasn't him, or maybe it was him but he was just driving out here for another reason. Either way he wasn't here, and she was stuck here for another half hour before her mom came to pick her up. She sighed and sat down with her back against the cabin, trying to keep the tears of disappointment that were welling up in her eyes from actually falling.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Tristan walking into the clearing. She rubbed her eyes, scared that she was just seeing what she wanted to see. But he was still there, it was not a mirage. He turned to look at the cabin and she watched his eyes fall to her sitting on the ground. 

His eyes opened wider and got very worried as he hurried over to her. He sat down next to her quickly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked genuinely worried.

Rory looked away embarrassed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "It's nothing," she said.

"Nothing? If nothing makes you come out here and cry then I wouldn't be able to stand to see something bad happen to you," he said trying to lighten the mood. "Is it about Harvard," he asked, "because my dad said he knows someone at a bank that can give you a great deal on a loan.."

"It's not about that," she said cutting him off. "It's about you." 

"Me? What?" Tristan said, completely confused. "Oh, I'd completely forgotten. Were you avoiding me today?" he asked. The sight of her crying on the ground had made him forget why he had come here in the first place.

"Okay I'm just going to come out and say everything at once okay. And don't interrupt. Or laugh." 

"Promise," he said.

"Tristan, this is going to sound weird, but I think I got upset because I like you. In the car yesterday I thought you were going to kiss me and then you didn't and I felt like it was something wrong with me, and then you kept calling it a mistake. And it really hurt my feelings, that's why I was avoiding you today. And then on my way home I saw you behind us so I told my mom to take me here because I was ready to talk to you and then you didn't come and I was so upset, that's why I was crying," Rory said quickly trying to get it all out before she could convince herself not to say if. She took a deep breath and felt her heart lurch when Tristan grabbed her hand. She looked over at him.

"Rory I'm so sorry I made you feel so awful. There is definitely nothing wrong with you, I just thought you didn't want anything right now and that I could only be near you if I was your friend, but now that you've told the truth I will too. Rory, I like you. I really like you, I always have, ever since your first day at Chilton." 

"You called me Mary," Rory said remembering.

"Well I've never been the best at expressing my emotions," he said smirking.

"So you didn't kiss me because you were protecting me?" Rory asked.

"I guess, pretty much." He said, realizing that was really what he had done.

"Well I don't think I really need the protection," Rory said turning away.

"No, you never did and you probably never will," Tristan said agreeing with her. She turned back to look at him, "So can I kiss you now?" he asked devilishly.

Rory nodded and Tristan leaned towards her, catching her lips with his own, making sure this time was more than just a peck on the cheek. 


End file.
